


Warm Kisses

by LimesLarkesandSwans



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, i'm so sorry about this, kissable lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimesLarkesandSwans/pseuds/LimesLarkesandSwans
Summary: Lily gets curious about Sirius's lips





	

She kissed Sirius once. James doesn't know because even though they were never even close to dating at the time (she was barely 16, Fifth year at Hogwarts). But she has been curious as most girls in their year were and let's face it Sirius Black was hot. His dark shaggy hair, always in his dark, dark eyes. His jawline, Merlin his jawline was perfect. That was originally what caught Lily’s interest. She was sitting behind and off to the left of him and James in some class when someone made a comment about his brother or cousin or some family member. Lily had glanced up in time to see his jaw clench and she let out a small “Oh”. Mary had shot her a look but Lily shook her head and it was assumed Lily was watching James. 

Sure he was arrogant and cocky and just insensitive but he had a laugh that was contagious. You couldn't help but smile when he threw his head back laughing. Although most of the time Lily resisted because it meant more often than not he was being cruel to another student.  
It was a few weeks later after the jaw clench incident that Lily noticed his lips. Her and Remus were doing rounds late one night when they ran into Sirius snogging Marlene McKinnon the Ravenclaw Head Girl in the Astronomy Tower. Lily was first to see them and she froze watching as Sirius nipped at her mouth, one hand in her hair, the other up her shirt massaging her breast. 

“Merlin, Padfoot!” Remus called out as he came around the corner, “You know I have rounds tonight.”

Sirius turned smiling at his friend, “Exactly. You won't take points, will ya Moony old pal?”

Remus chuckled, “I may not but Lily will for me. Lily?”

All eyes were now on her, “Oh. Um, 10 points from Gryffindor?”

Sirius smirked, “Worth it.” He turned to kiss the Head Girl one last time before walking to join them, “Come on let's go catch some other unfortunate couples. Show me what life is like on the right side of the tracks.” 

Remus just rolled his eyes and walked out. Lily's eyes were on Marlene, who was straightening her clothes with no sign of embarrassment. She winked at Lily as she walked by her, “Have you seen those lips? I had to give them at least one go.” 

Lily was sure Sirius hadn't heard Marlene but for the rest of the night anytime her eyes strayed to his mouth, she would find Sirius watching her. 

That night while lying in bed she asked Mary if she had ever noticed Sirius’ lips. Mary had given a deep dreamy sigh, “Yummy. Absolutely. You mean to say you never have before.” Lily only gave a small hmm as she stared at the top of her canopy. For the next week she studied all the boys in her years mouths. Severus had thin lips that were so far from kissable. Besides she had already been there and that had been a complete disaster. Remus had nice lips but they were pretty normal, always with a soft smile. James had nice lips, but he always irritated her a bit so she couldn't appreciate them just yet (give her another year and a half). Hufflepuff prefect Amos Diggory almost had Sirius beat. His lips were thick and a perfect shade of pink. But they didn't quite match his face. Not the way Sirius’ did. 

The kiss happened late one night after one of their Quidditch win parties. Lily had a few Butterbeers in her and was sitting on the couch with Remus, Mary, and a couple of sixth years. All the younger kids had been sent off to bed and it was just the fifth years and above. James and Sirius were standing on the table, their arms around one another singing some song. Peter started throwing whatever he could get his hands on at them. Everyone laughing as, even drunk, the Chaser in James was able to catch every item. As it got later and later there were less and less people in the Common Room until it was just a few of them. James was passed out snoring in one armchair, Remus was close to in the other. Lily, Sirius, Mary, Peter, and a couple of sixth years were playing a Muggle game of Spin the Bottle. That’s not when he kissed her. Instead she had to kiss Mary and Peter, both chaste pecks on the lips and by then the game was over. But her eyes had stayed on Sirius the entire time and although he never looked directly at her, his mouth was set in a knowing smirk. So when later it was just her, Mary, and Sirius left, James still snoring in his chair, Remus and Peter had gone to their bed, the three quietly talked until Mary passed out and Sirius turned to Lily knowingly. She felt the breath leave her lungs as the firelight danced in his dark eyes.

“See something you like Evans?”

“Hhmm” Her eyes fell to his mouth and although she felt the warm blush creep over her cheeks and down her neck, the multiple bottles of Butterbeer (and probably the one shot of Firewhiskey) made her less embarrassed than she normally would have been. Sirius took her hand and pulled on it, causing her to scoot closer to him on the couch, he dropped her hand once her thigh was touching his and brought it up to her face, his fingers in her hair, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone as he turned her face to him. Leaning in, he met her lips and although it started off gentle, the moment, the exact moment she opened her mouth to his tongue, he pressed down on her mouth and it was rough, and it was exciting, and it was so, so good. When he finally pulled away she felt like she had just run a marathon, she was breathing so hard. He smiled at her, pulling her in for one last nip before bringing his mouth to her ear, “Don’t tell Prongs.” They both turned to look as James gave a snort and then started to laugh.


End file.
